


She's Been Waiting Far Too Long

by Revas_Shiral



Series: He Will Be Loved (Solavellan) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elven Glory, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: Solas and Lavellan finally got to get more intimate after so many years of knowing each other. It's the first time for Lavellan, but she doesn't really care when she's with Solas.





	

 She didn't have to wait long. He went from his studies up the stairs through the golden halls, just to meet her heading the same direction. Just when they reached his chambers, he couldn't hold it and started kissing her while pushing her through the enormous golden door. Her hand went to the back of his head almost immediately and she moaned silently. They parted but kept their heads close as he closed his eyes "I'm being foolish" he whispered. Her hand moved to his cheek and tilted his head a bit so he opened his eyes just to look at her. "You deserve to be foolish." She smiled, a genuine, knowing smile that he so loved. And that smile made him foolish in the first place. So be it. 

 

  
 Leaning down a bit he started kissing her again, first gently, but with the building hunger he couldn't hold himself much. She couldn't too.

  
 That was when she started taking each pieces of his armor off. Damned thing, why was it so hard to take down? He smirked as she sighed in frustrasion and helped her out, leaving himself only in undershirt and still armored legs. As she was not really aware of her surroundings, clouded by the desire to take his clothes off, he lifted her up under her tights, just to take her to the bed and gently lay her down onto it. And so she took what she could of the shirt fabric and pulled him to a kiss again, Solas slowly working his way to get her out of her own armor, slowly leaving her just in the emerald green robe under it and the typical leather elven legs, covering her legs up to her tights. As he moved his lips from her lips along her cheek and to her ear to gently kiss it along it to it's tip, she gasped and made a whine. The ears were alwas sensitive. So her clumsy hand started pulling under the shirt of his to roll it up.

 He abandoned her ear just to let het take the shirt over his head. As she did so, he returned to kissing her, this time on her neck. Sliding his hand under her robes to gently stroke her belly. As he bit and nipped at her neck she gasped in shock, then moaned. He moved the knee between her legs slightly against her, and she grinfed against in response, raising her knee to feel his own erection.

 "Vhenan..." he sighed. He felt like if he was drunk, lost in her as she was making those sounds under him, eager, she held one of his wrist and guided it to one of her breasts under the fabric of her robes. He squeezed gently, and got such nice cute and muted sound from her he did it again. "Ema lath.... ma haurasha..." she mumbled and started rolling up her robes to take them off, and he instinctively helped her as she struggled with one hand. Then there she was, only in her smalls and the leather legs, which he was not planning on taking off. She felt weird, but she forgot every worry she had about her inquisition. He said it himself, it was her responsibility, and she abandoned it just to be here now. Solas was staring for a while, then slowly moved his hand under her breastband and got a dreamy sigh from her. Then he moved his hand and undid the breastband in one motion, letting it fall under her back. She had scars around her body, and tattoos, thought it was not a vallaslin, and it was something she surely must have hidden from everyone. "You... you are so beautiful." He said as he stared at the shocked look in her face. She never heard such words from anyone else. Her own father hated her white hair because it made it obvious that she was not his child. She was always the elf, "go fetch wine" an orlaisian said to her on a ball, unaware she was the inquisitor. Just as when he removed her vallaslin, she was his, and now he was here for her.

  
 He's been kissing her down her neck, to her collarbones, soon reaching one of her tattooed breasts. He took the pink nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, taking the first loud moan out of her, and another grind of her hips against his knee, setting a slow rythm to them. And he was thanking whatever higher power there was for her sound and for herself. She reached lower with her hand just to cup and stroke the bulge growing on his crotch. This time he groaned and instinctively moved his hips against her hand "Good?", She asked quietly and he nodded, unable to speak. Then he returned his mouth onto her breast, licking and sucking at the nipple, then he tried to bit her a bit and was rewarded with loud moan of his name.

 "Solas... I need you..." she was grinding her hips helplessly against his knee now. And he saw the wet spot on her smalls spreading. Gently he started to pull down her smalls, seeing her glistening wet, throwing the small somewhere across the room. He lowered himself between her tights, looking up at her to see her staring. "Vhenan... is this.. alright?" He was still unsure. He didn't want to hurt her ever again. But then he saw her nod and burried himself in her. First licking along her lips, parting them, when he reached the clit and saw her shudder when he licked it, so he started sucking on it while he entered her with one finger. "Ah.." she gasped at the unnatural feeling inside her, but reached the back of his head with her hand and nudged him further. That's when he added the second finger, crooking and thrusting with them into her. Soon she started to move her hips to meet his fingers and whine slightly, it was not enough for her, she needed him.

 "Solas..." she whined and he raised his head, licking his lips. "Emma lath... I need you" she was shivering slightly as she demanded it and , and he obliged by pulling the fingers out, she whining at the lost of contact. Then he started to pull his leggins down to his thighs, he raised her hips by holding her legs under her knees, she wrapping her legs around his waist. "Vhenan... I know that you... are you sure?" He was still worried, and was ruining the moment by that, but he wanted to be sure "just.. please.. go on with it." She swayed her hips uncomfortably, and he stroked himself once before he pressed his tip against her heat before slowly pulling in. She gasped in shock and moaned "Just relax Vhenan... I will hold you...shit you're so tight..." that was the first time she heard him swearing, and she liked that, taking. When he was not moving for far too long, she moved her hips and he groaned and started moving. She couldn't hold her moans anymore, and there were tears in here eyes. She didn't really care if the sentinels heard her. "Ar lath ma, Solas, emma lath" she gasped and he started to thurst into her with more effort. She couldn't hold him with one hand only, so he raised his own to hold hers. The other one moving to cup one of her tattoed breasts, she moaning, her eyes fogged, unfocused. She was getting close, and so was he, so he moved his hand from her breast to her clit, rubbing it with his thumb. She was lost mumbling his name and elven words of all kind.

   
 "Solas I'm.." she had no time for warning him as her walls captured him, shatterinh around him, she lost her mind in her orgasm, he still riding through it, but even he couldn't take it and finished himself off inside her, the feeling unknown to her she groaned. He fell onto her as he slipped from her, she held him with her arm, both still breathing heavily from what they just expierienced together, she was trembling still, and when they both calmed down he spoke. "I'm so sorry... i shouldn't have.. " he raised himself on his hands, looking at her. She raised her finger to his lips "It's allright, emma lath" she smiled and as he fell down next to her onto the bed, she snuggled closer and drew circles over his back with her hand "You will never stop surprising me... Ar lath ma, vhenan" he whispered, but she was already asleep and so he just threw a blanket over them carefully and eventually fell asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, this was my first smut ever so I'm still kind of feeling like I'm going to kill myself for it :D but anyways I hope you'll enjoy it, any Kudos/ comments are appreciated ♥ also don't forget to read the work that this one is a part of > http://archiveofourown.org/works/10237028/chapters/22710812


End file.
